Kwestia smaku
Ekipa telewizyjna ze stolicy w Strzyżewie! Tego jeszcze nie było - nie licząc niechlubnego odcinka z TCN, która kręciła tutaj jeden z odcinków "Archiwum X" poświęcony historii strzyżewskiej czarownicy. Ale się wówczas panowie z Warszawy objedli ze smakiem i zarazem niezmiernie zdziwili, że właściwie nikt nie ma nic do powiedzenia na ten niebezpieczny temat. I jeszcze zdrowo się nairytowali próbując przerwać zmowę milczenia wokół wypadków, którymi niegdyś żyła podobno cała wieś. Ale teraz, to jednak coś zupełnie innego. Nikt nie zamierzał już natrętnie grzebać w historii Strzyżewa ani niepokoić jego mieszkańców wścibskimi pytaniami. To stary kawaler Karolak, znany w całej wsi kucharz, bez którego wypieków nie wyobrażano sobie żadnej większej uroczystości - od chrztu przez komunię po pogrzeb. Nie myśląc chwili dłużej Karolak zgłosił się do udziału w programie "W poszukiwaniu dobrych smaków". I zupełnie niespodziewanie, jego zgłoszenie zostało pozytywnie rozpatrzone. -Zwariowałeś na stare lata! Po co ci to, Karolak? - Pukali się w czoło znajomi, ale on, zbywając ich, tylko wzruszał ramionami. Chciał zaimponować całej tej warszawce, pokazać że smaki prowincji mogą spokojnie konkurować z nieskromnymi stołecznymi celebrytami, którzy mając pod dostatkiem produktów z Polski i świata, często tracą poczucie proporcji. Ideą programu "W poszukiwaniu dobrych smaków" była wyprawa czworga złowrogich jurorów, znanych kulinarnych krytyków, do różnych polskich miast, mieścin i wsi, w poszukiwaniu domorosłych kucharskich talentów. Przyjeżdżali na zaproszenie uczestnika do jego domu, w którym ten dwudaniowym obiadem i deserem a potem, w oparciu o swoje subiektywne przeświadczenia, wystawiali mu noty (najczęściej surowe i oczywiście zdaniem uczestników - niekoniecznie sprawiedliwe). Najlepsza ósemka - spośród wszystkich biorących udział - miała przejść do wielkiego warszawskiego finału, w którym to mieli gotować dla krytyków i ich specjalnie zaproszonych celebryckich gości. Marcin Asperski, był redaktorem naczelnym "Twojej kuchni", magazynu kulinarnego, który rocznie prezentował listę stu najznakomitszych polskich restauracji. Wszyscy wręcz bili się, żeby się na tej liście znaleźć, ale nikt nie mógł liczyć na pobłażliwość czy specjalne względy. Kiedy w progach lokali pojawiała się jowialna postać Asperskiego, restauratorzy najpierw zamierali w bezruchu, a potem wydawali chaotyczne polecenia podwładnym, by w trzeciej kolejności biec do szacownego gościa z gracją łyżwiarki figurowej robiącej piruety i podwójne tulupy na wazelinowym lodowisku. Ale on znał swoją pozycję i nie był wcale łasy na pochwały, a już szczególnie na te tanie i mało wysublimowane; podobno był też nieprzekupny i twardo się trzymał swoich zasad. Zależało mu tylko na tym -jak sam podkreślał- żeby dobrze zjeść. A trudno mu było dogodzić o czym przekonywały się kolejne zastępy restauratorów i szefów kuchni. Nawet najbardziej doświadczeni kucharze musieli liczyć się z tym, że ich wysiłki i finezja pójdą na marne, kiedy zostaną skonfrontowane z gustami i wymaganiami Asperskiego. A ten potrafił się czepiać - w końcu był zawodowym malkontentem. A to drażnił go sposób podania, a to proporcje składników, a to wybór przypraw, a to deser nieprzystający jego zdaniem do głównego dania. Jak to ktoś kiedyś określił - nawet, kiedy wszystko było zapięte na ostatni guzik, jego zdaniem widać było tylko brzydki dekolt. Nie sposób było sprostać tak subiektywnym, trudno uchwytnym oczekiwaniom. Właściwie wszyscy mieli go tak naprawdę dość, ale siła oddziaływania rankingu jego pisma i pozycja którą dzierżył w środowisku - skutecznie wspomagana czarną legendą, ostatecznie zamykała krytykom usta. Joanna Protaziuk była z kolei znaną z ciętego języka warszawską restauratorką, która dbała o to, żeby stale podtrzymywać swój celebrycki status, pojawiając się przy różnych, niekoniecznie kulinarnych okazjach, w telewizji i kolorowych pismach. Marcel Grzebalski był szefem kuchni w jednym z najbardziej znanych warszawskich hoteli. Miał również swój program kulinarny, w którym ciągle powtarzał, że i deser może być dziełem kulinarnej sztuki, przywołując przy tym swojego idola Buddy'ego Valastro. Viola była piosenkarką. Z branżą kulinarną nie miała nic wspólnego poza tym, że uważała się za wytrawnego smakosza. Gadatliwa, drapieżna, szorstka w sposobie obycia gwiazda rocka, której równie obce jak kompleksy były granice przyzwoitości. Jej pewność siebie imponowała wielu młodym ludziom i to na przyciągnięcie ich do telewizorów obliczona była najwyraźniej jej obecność w programie. - Panie, gdzie ja was wszystkich pomieszczę.- Karolak głowił się gorączkowo, obserwując na przemian to nietęgie miny jurorów rozglądających się badawczo, z pewną estetyczną dezaprobatą po jego domu, to szukającego dobrego ustawienia podstarzałego kamerzystę i młodego, zniewieściałego asystenta, to panią od dekoracji i makijażu, która bez jego pozwolenia przestawiała rzeczy, na nowo aranżując wnętrza. Po chwili dziwacznej krzątaniny kazał im usiąść przy małym stole, po dwie osoby po każdej jego stronie. - Zmieścimy się tu? - zapytała Viola, rozlewając na miękkim obiciu krzesła swoje pośladki. - Matko, jaki tu zaduch. Nie da się otworzyć okna? - Protaziuk spojrzała porozumiewawczo na Asperskiego, dając mu do zrozumienia, żeby usiadł obok piosenkarki. A przecież on jej nie znosił, czemu wielokrotnie dał wyraz - po prostu nie odpowiadała mu jej krzykliwa osobowość i mało wyrafinowane maniery. Ona zresztą też za nim nie przepadała, widząc przede wszystkim "buca z establishmentu". Ale taka antychemia podobała się za to twórcom programu, którzy liczyli nie tylko na spięcia na linii jurorzy - uczestnicy, ale również na konflikty wśród samych sędziów, dodatkowo tylko podgrzewające atmosferę. Po drugiej stronie Protaziuk i Grzebalski rozmawiali tymczasem o swoich planach urlopowych, przerzucając się naprędce wymyślanymi żarcikami o strzyżewskiej agroturystyce. - Nie, tak nie może być - wzdychała pani od dekoracji przypatrując się z politowaniem replice "Bitwy pod Płowcami". - Znowu ta martyrologia. Mogę to zdjąć? I nie czekając na odpowiedź gospodarza, poleciła asystentowi ściągnięcie obrazu i zasłonięcie krzywego gwoździa doniczką. Kamerzysta polecił szerzej odsłonić zasłony, żeby wpuścić do salonu więcej światła. Kazał też przestawić kanapę, żeby ta nie blokowała mu przejścia, kiedy będzie chciał kręcić zbliżenia. Karolak przyglądał się całemu temu zamieszaniu z coraz mniejszym pobłażaniem. Zaczynał się irytować na wszędobylstwo i nachalność przybyszów z metropolii, którzy w jego mniemaniu wchodzili buciorami w rolę gospodarza, która w jego odczuciu była zarezerwowana tylko dla niego. - Co pan tu jeszcze robi? - rzucił mu w twarz Grzebalski. - Czy nie powinien pan być już w kuchni? Niedługo przecież startujemy. Karolak spojrzał na niego spode łba, ale posłusznie wycofał się w kierunku kuchni. Najchętniej wyrzuciłby ich wszystkich za pomocą siły - do tego stopnia miał dość tej szarogęszącej się w jego włościach warszawki. Ale powstrzymywała go nie tyle niestosowność takiego zachowania, co rosnąca chęć zaimponowania im. Ta sama, która wcześniej kazała mu się zgłosić do programu mimo towarzyszącej od początku instynktownej myśli, że to zły pomysł, z którego wynikną same kłopoty. - Czas, start! Kamera, akcja! Półtorej godziny na danie główne i deser - krytycy nie biorą zakładników, ale walą prawdę prosto w twarz prosto z mostu. Karolak poczuł, że jego dłonie trzęsą się, ulatuje gdzieś pewność siebie. Był zagubiony jak jakiś nowicjusz, któremu obca jest rutyna. - Dasz radę - powtarzał sobie gorączkowo, dodając sobie otuchy. Półtorej godziny później okazała faszerowana kaczka leżała na stole przed krytykami. - Kaczka po strzyżewsku? - zagadnęła go Protaziuk. - Czy aby na pewno ją dobiłeś? Słyszałam strzały dochodzące z kuchni. Zaczęła śmiać się z własnego żartu; wtórowała jej tylko Viola. Zdezorientowany Karolak nie odpowiedział, rzucając im tylko skonfundowane spojrzenie. Asperski przekroił wprawnym ruchem zarumienione z wierzchu mięso. - Powiedziałeś, że zamierzasz dodać do kaczki jabłka i żurawiny. W jakiej proporcji? - Słucham? - Jaka jest masa jabłek a jaka żurawiny? - drążył Asperski. - Trzy małe jabłka i jakieś pół kilo żurawiny. - Żurawina jest zdrowa, lubię ją ale bez przesady - wtrąciła mając nadzieję oburzyć Karolaka Protaziuk. - Chciałem, pani, podkreślić smaki. - Co za wieśniak - powiedziała pod nosem Viola, śmiejąc się do siebie. Asperski objął ją niechętnym spojrzeniem. Żenowała go jej obecność, ale rozumiał intencje twórców programu - w końcu każdy walczył teraz desperacko o oglądalność i trzeba było iść na rozmaite kompromisy z niewyszukanymi gustami widowni. Tylko czy koniecznie aż tak dalece? - Czosnku też dodałeś pół kilograma? - skrzywił się Grzebalski i demonstracyjnie odsunął od siebie talerz. - Tylko ząbek... - Taką kaczkę powinno się przyrządzać koło dwóch godzin, może stu minut. Ty zmieściłeś się w dziewięćdziesięciu. Zechcesz nam to wytłumaczyć? - spytał poważnym tonem Asperski nakładając mięso na widelec. - Podwyższyłem temperaturę. Jest dobrze upieczona. - Z zewnątrz jest odpowiednio zarumieniona, ale ten smak... Chyba za dużo tych przypraw - odrzekł nieprzekonany Asperski ze skwaszoną miną. - Mnie tam smakuje - wtrąciła Viola. - Nie jest to może podane tak, jak w restauracji, w ogóle śmiesznie to się prezentuje na tym obrusiku pamiętającym czasy PRL-u. - Doprawiałeś ten sos? - spytała Protaziuk. - Co robiłem? - Czy coś do niego dodałeś? - zaakcentowała każe słowo z osobna. - Co za tępak - nabijała się z Karolaka Viola - Tak, odrobinę pieprzu i majeranku. - Ale po co? Sos własny by wystarczył - skrzywiła się. Karolak czuł, że się w nim gotuje. Cała kaczka zmarnowana na kilka kęsów i parę niewybrednych komentarzy. Nikt się nigdy wcześniej nie skarżył, wszyscy do tej pory rozpływali się w komplementach, dopóki nie pojawiła się tutaj ta zbieranina z metropolii. Znalazły się wytrawne stołeczne podniebienia. I jeszcze jak to pójdzie w telewizji, będzie tylko wstyd na całą wieś. Miał nadzieję, że opinia o deserze będzie bardziej przyjazna, bo inaczej nie odpowiada za siebie! Jeszcze ten asystent łażący z drugą kamerą, ciągle się o niego ocierał, jakby się do niego przystawiał. Okropieństwo! - Nie lubię babki czekoladowej. Zabijcie mnie, ale nie lubię.- Viola wzdychała ciężko. - Spróbuj chociaż - zachęcała ją Protaziuk - Wygląda wcale nieźle.- Wiem, ale się nie przemogę. Po prostu mam taką traumę z dzieciństwa, że babcia nas terroryzowała babką co niedzielę po kościele. Podwójna trauma, rozumiesz? - Jest niezła - ocenił tymczasem Grzebalski. - Ale trochę jej brakuje do doskonałości. Przynajmniej w mojej definicji. - Nie rozumiem... - Karolak bezradnie rozłożył ręce. - Widzisz, kiedy kroję ciasto, całe rozlatuje się. To znaczy, że jakiegoś składnika zabrakło albo coś źle wymierzyłeś - ilościowo lub czasowo. - Wszystko dobrze zrobiłem - bąknął niepocieszony Karolak. -Poza tym ta polewa czekoladowa na wierzchu tworzy zbyt grubą warstwę - dorzuciła Protaziuk.- Deser wyszedł ci zdecydowanie lepiej niż danie główne, ale nie ustrzegłeś się błędów - stwierdził zasadniczym tonem Asperski. - Weźmy choćby tę dekorację wiśniową na wierzchu polewy... Wiśnia zbyt mocno kontrastuje ze smakiem czekolady. Nie eksponuje go, ale odbiera mu wyraz. Karolak uderzył mocno pięścią w stół. Najpierw zapadła cisza a potem konsternacja. - Dosyć. Wynoście się z mojego domu! - wrzasnął histerycznie Karolak.- Kręcisz? Kręcisz? - ożywiony kamerzysta zwrócił się tymczasem do asystenta. - Wy też! - rzucił w ich kierunku gospodarz. - Wszyscy się wynoście. No już! Sio! - No co robisz, Jędrek? Kręć go! - kiedy asystent kamerzysty nieporadnie skierował kamerę ku podłodze, poczuł szturchnięcie głównego operatora. Krytycy patrzyli na siebie, jakby nie wiedzieli, czy w tej bezprecedensowej sytuacji powinni wstać od stołu i odejść, czy też czekać na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń i uspokojenie sytuacji. - Nie rozumiecie po polskiemu? - Karolak wściekał się coraz bardziej. Najpierw podniósł się Asperski, za nim Grzebalski. Protaziuk jakby wrosła w krzesło. A niezdecydowana Viola przenosiła wzrok to na wszystkich po kolei, mrucząc do siebie dwa wulgarne słowa, których zresztą stale nadużywała. Widząc, że obiektyw przysuwa się w jego kierunku, Karolak wyrwał gwałtownym ruchem kamerę i cisnął nią o podłogę. Dał się słyszeć brzęk tłuczonego szkła i trzask łamanych części. - Ty stary wsioku, zapłacisz za to - syknął kamerzysta i machinalnie pochylił się w stronę rozwalonego sprzętu. Karolak kopnął go w potylicę z całą swoją możliwą wściekłością - mierzył w plecy, lecz trafił w tył głowy czego skutkiem było to że kamerzysta rozbił nos o podłogę. Kamerzysta jednak się podniósł. - Po*ebało cię! - krzyknął, rzucając się z pięściami na gospodarza, ale tamten odskoczył. Kolejny kontratak rozsierdzonego mężczyzny powstrzymał ciężki mosiężny świecznik, którego uderzenie spadło mu na głowę, rozbijając czaszkę. Grube ciało padło jak kłoda, znacząc podłogę krwią. Karolak stał ze świecznikiem, jakby jeszcze do niego nie docierało, co przed chwilą zrobił. Teraz wszyscy krytycy wydawali się jeszcze bardziej zahipnotyzowani i przerażeni jednocześnie. Z całego zamieszania potrafiła skorzystać jedynie dekoratorka i młody asystent, którzy w międzyczasie zdołali się wyślizgnąć z domu. Karolak wyjrzał przez okno dostrzegając, jak co dwoje rozmawiają gorączkowo na zewnątrz. Ona trzymała w dłoni komórkę, ale najwyraźniej z uwagi na brak zasięgu nie mogła się z nikim połączyć. - Jak tu wrócę, ma być wszystko zjedzone. Z szacunku dla gospodarza. Zrozumiano? - rzucił wrogo w kierunku jurorów, a potem wybiegł na podwórko, żeby dopaść tamtych dwoje. Widząc Karolaka biegnącego w ich kierunku, dekoratorka wrzasnęła, coraz bardziej gorączkowo wciskając cyfry 112. Próżny był to jednak wysiłek. Karolak zaśmiał się, widząc jak młody salwuje się ucieczką w kierunku opuszczonego zabudowania gospodarczego, machając przy tym w dziwny sposób tyłkiem. - Homo - powiedział do siebie, teraz już przekonany co do trafności swoich spostrzeżeń. Zbliżał się do dekoratorki. - Co pan robi!? - kobieta zasłaniała się rękoma, nie próbując już nawet uciekać. - Tu nie ma zasięgu. Do kogo pani dzwoni? Do męża? Do narzeczonego? Do taty, brata? Myśli pani, że ktoś panią uratuje? - Pan zwariował! - wrzasnęła i chwilę potem ucichła. Uderzył ją w twarz tak silnie, że zachwiała się i upadła. Spojrzał na nią pożądliwie. Uwolnione pod nieskromną bluzką dwie kopuły kusiły go swoją jędrnością, aż prosiły się aby je odgryźć. Jednak nie miał teraz czasu na jakieś perwersyjne zabawy. Przygniótł ją kolanami, uniemożliwiając ucieczkę i zacisnął dłonie wokół szyi. Wierzgała się i krzyczała, ale była zbyt słaba, żeby mu dać radę, a nikt nie przychodził jej z pomocą. Wreszcie krzyk zaczął słabnąć. Przerażone oczy zastygły w śmiertelnym bezruchu. Odrzucił bezwładne ciało. - Taka młoda, trochę szkoda dla robaków - powiedział do siebie, ale tak naprawdę nie było w nim współczucia, ale nienawistna furia. Wszedł do budynku gospodarskiego, zakładając że zastanie tam tego niewydarzonego "przystojniaczka". Ledwie wstąpił, a zobaczył że w jego stronę prze ów laluś. Uchylił się instynktownie - młody zamiast w niego, trafił widłami w drewniane obicie. Cofnął się zapobiegliwie, jakby w tej chwili nie był w stanie zdecydować się na żadne konkretne działanie. Karolak tymczasem gwałtownym ruchem wyciągnął widły ze stwardniałej belki i skierował ich szpikulce w stronę asystenta. Chwilę później do drzwi stodoły przybity za pomocą wideł, wisiał asystent kamerzysty. - Ty się tu wykrwawiaj, a ja idę uciąć parę łbów - zaśmiał się złowrogo, ostrząc ostrze topora, który znalazł w szopie na narzędzia. Następnie poszedł surowo ukarać krytyków za ich nieprofesjonalność. *** Kiedy w domu Karolaka pojawili się policjanci, ten nie próbował nawet uciekać. Zachowywał się właściwie tak, jakby na nich czekał. Przygaszony bardziej niż cyniczny, względnie opanowany, odpowiadał na pytania z pewnym trudem, ale szczerze. Kiedy padły te najważniejsze - wyznał prawdę, odtwarzając całe zdarzenie od trzaśnięcia pięścią w stół, do zabicia Asperskiego. Dopiero spytany o to, co zrobił z ciałami, nabrał nagle wody w usta, zamykając się w sobie. - Rozkawałkowałeś je i zakopałeś je w lesie albo wrzuciłeś do jakiegoś stawu? No dalej, powiedz prawdę, sobie już nie pomożesz, ale nam owszem - naciskał komisarz. - No zima przecież idzie, zapasy trzeba robić - odpowiedział pośpiesznie Karolak. - Co nas do cholery obchodzi że idzie zima? Tam gdzie trafisz, nie będziesz się musiał martwić o zapasy - rzucił do Karolaka zażenowany komisarz. W tym momencie rozległ się krzyk z piwnicy, a zaraz potem jakiś dziwny odgłos przypominający świński kwik. Komisarz zerwał się na nogi. - Pilnujcie go - polecił parze policjantów, wskazując na skutego Karolaka, a sam zbiegł schodami w dół. Przed pomieszczeniem, które było spiżarnią, zastał zzieleniałego podkomisarza, który pochylony - wymiotował, ledwo trzymając się na nogach. - Krzysiu, co ci jest? - spytał przejęty komisarz, zanim kolejna fala wymiocin nie chlusnęła o podłogę. Gdy podszedł trochę bliżej, poczuł jakiś dziwny swąd (odróżniający się od fetoru wymiocin). Potem dostrzegł jego prawdopodobne źródło - otwarty słoik z marynowanym mięsem. Na półkach było tego znacznie więcej. Komisarz wszystko zrozumiał. To już nie kwestia smaku, po prostu idzie zima. |Autor Fear| Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie